


Headset issues

by SatanicQueen666



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Slight Dom/Sub, Zombies, headset issues, set sometime during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicQueen666/pseuds/SatanicQueen666
Summary: While on a normal run Runner five runs into some complications whats going to happen when her headset dies in the middle of it? How will Sam react to being cut off from his favorite runner?





	Headset issues

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and it's not the best but I figured someone would like to read it. Not beta'd in the slightest. If you want more to this story let me know in the comments. I hope you like it! Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or the game Zombies,Run!

"Ok runner five you're doing great just go a little more left to avoid a small group of zoms." Sam said as his voice crackled over the headset. "There you go your destination is on the left. Remember I don't have any cameras in the store so I'll be going off your headset camera."

  
'Understood' I think as I enter the abandoned store in search of medicine and other necessities. Scavenging around I managed to scrounge up the majority of what Abel needs.

  
"I just need some more bandages." I mutter as I turn down another aisle coming to a fast stop. Crouched about ten feet in front of me is a zombie feasting on some poor runner from New Canton based on the uniform.

  
"Oh shit that's not good five." Sam said panicking over the headset. Stepping back carefully I start to maneuver my way back in the other aisle.

  
_Crunch_.

  
'Oh no' flashed through my head as I peered down at a piece of glass. Looking up I prayed that the zombie hadn't heard that. Alas my prayers went unanswered as I heard shuffling coming from the aisle next to me.

  
"Runner five you have to get out of there. RUN!" Sam yelled into my ears as I took off for the exit. The zombie that had been shuffling towards me broke into a run at the sight of its would be prey fleeing.

  
"Take a left up here and jump over the wall, that should slow the zom down at least a little bit." Sam said giving me instructions to hopefully evade death. My feet pounded against the street as I followed his orders. I could feel the zombie getting closer to me as Sam continued to panic on the headset.

  
"Sam either calm down a little or I'm turning the headset off!" I yelled as I landed on the other side of the fence. Continuing to run I turned to see the zombie banging on the wire fence. Sighing in relief I started to head back to Abel.

  
"Sam are you there?" I asked after a few minutes of dead silence on the other side. Waiting for his response I continued on the path hoping he wasn't upset with me. "Sammy, are you mad at me?"

  
Pulling my headset off to make sure it was still on I quickly noticed that it had died somewhere along the way. 'Shit' I think as I slow down having to be even more careful since Sam can't warn me about any zombies along the way.

  
This run normally would've taken me only an hour maybe an hour and a half if I had to divert from the path ended up being almost three hours long since I had to take more precautions to avoid being surprised by zombies. Seeing Abel raise its gates I darted in and was immediately faced with Janine's angry glare.

  
"Runner five why has your headset been off this entire time? Don't you know that you have to keep it on in order for Sam to do his job?" She scolded me as Maxine checked me over for bites.

  
"Janine I didn't turn it off the batteries died on me, I couldn't turn it on even if I prayed for it." I stated handing over the headset for her to inspect, the supply guy took my bag to start sorting through the supplies I brought back.

  
"She's clean just needs a shower and to see Sam." Maxine said pulling off her gloves. "He's been freaking out since he couldn't come into contact with you."

  
I nodded and headed over the the comm shack, knocking on the door I opened it to find Sam curled up on the futon shaking. He glanced over to me and jumped from the bed.

  
"Why did you turn your headset off? What if something happened and I couldn't help you through it? Was I supposed to watch another runner die on me again?" He yelled grabbing my shoulders as tears started to slide down his face. I opened my mouth to say that the headset died when his lips crashed onto mine, effectively silencing me. Gasping I felt his arms pull me against him holding on tight. Wrapping my arms around him I leaned into the kiss.

  
'Wow who knew Sam could kiss so well.' I thought as his tongue swiped at my lips a little. Parting my with a moan as his hand sneaked up to hair holding me close to him. I ran my hand gently down his back before slipping under his shirt. He pulled back panting gazing into my eyes.  
"Please five please don't turn your headset off again." He murmured against my lips. "I can't lose you not now, not ever."

  
"Sam," I panted,"The headset died on me I didn't turn it off, why would I do that anyways that's just asking for trouble?"

  
He smiled at me before claiming my lips again. I moaned as he pushed me up against the door placing one of his legs in between mine. His hand slipped under the shirt I was wearing gently stroking my skin. I broke the kiss leaning my head back as he trailed kisses down my neck sucking on certain points.

  
"Ah Sam please." I moaned as he bit my neck, my hands clutching his shirt as my hips grinded on his leg. He groaned before sucking on my neck. I panted as I ran my hands through his hair holding him close to me.

  
"You like that five?" He whispered against my neck as his hand traveled up towards my sports bra pushing it up as he played with my breast. His hips ground into me as he grinded against me. His other hand slipped under my running shorts palming my ass.

  
"God yes please Sam don't...ah...stop." I begged as his mouth traveled downwards eventually sucking on one of my nipples. I moaned and arched my chest into his mouth more. His hand left my other breast to hold a finger against my lips.

  
"You gotta be quiet love we don't want everyone to know what we're doing do we?" He said tongue toying with my nipple. I covered my mouth with my hand as he continued to stimulate my nipples. His other hand creeped around to the front of my shorts and rubbed gently against my clit.

  
"Ngh," I groaned as my body thrusted against his hand.

  
"We need to figure out why her headset died." Janine said as both Sam and I froze. Breaking apart we started to haphazardly fix ourselves up as she knocked on the door.

  
"Act natural and don't touch yourself, we'll finish this later." Sam whispered into my ear as the doorknob started to turn.

  
"Sam do you- Five aren't you supposed to go shower?" Janine asked as she and Maxine entered the room. I nodded before scurrying out of the room glancing behind me to see Sam sitting in his chair with his leg crossed over blushing slightly. I closed the door before darting over to the showers.

  
'Good thing we heard them come up or that would've been even worse.' I think as I strip down and step into the shower. My hands twitched wanting to take care of the heat in my body. 'Don't, Sam said to wait so let's just hope that this doesn't take to long.'

  
I quickly showered being careful to not stimulate myself even more before rushing to get dressed so as to not miss dinner. Running my hands through my tangled hair I grabbed a tray. Sitting down next to Jody I dug into whatever rations was made today.

  
"Hey five nice hickey." Jody said laughing a little as my cheeks went warm. I lowered my head as I continued to eat. Someone sat down next to me with their tray.

  
"Hey five I think we figured out what happened to your headset." Sam said looking over at me, his eyes darkened slightly at seeing the hickey on my neck. "We can talk about it more after dinner."

  
"Is that why you were freaking out earlier Sam?" Jody asked leaning forward to look at Sam better. "What happened?"

  
"Apparently its having issues charging, which caused the battery to die in the middle of five's run." He stated while munching on his rations. I froze slightly at the feeling of a hand stroking my side. Glancing over at him I noticed the frown on his face.

  
"Oh shit five you are in trouble." Jody cackled as she got up having finished her rations for dinner. "Good luck dealing with an unhappy Sam."  
"Five out of all the headsets you could have grabbed of course you grabbed the one that was giving us issues." He said as his hand trailed under my shirt slightly. "Come to the comm shack when your done so we can talk about this and how we are going to fix the headset."

  
I nodded as his hand left my side and he got up having finished eating. I glanced at my tray almost empty, I shoveled in the last few bites of food before following after him. Knocking on the comm door I waited to get the confirmation to come in.

  
"Come on in five." He said as I opened the door to see him sitting in his chair looking over the headset.

  
"So how are we going to fix the headset?" I asked coming to stand next to him. Leaning over slightly to see what he was doing with it I gasped as he grabbed my hands and placed them on the table.

  
"Keep your hands there five." He stated as he got out of his chair turning the lights down and locking the door. I stayed still as I waited to see what would happen next my heart pounding.

  
"Since you seem to be a little loud I'm going to have to gag you." he whispered into my ear as he pushed a rag into my mouth. Trailing his hands up and down my sides he slipped under my shirt going for my breasts.

  
"Keep your hands there until I tell you otherwise," He murmured kissing his way down my neck. I moaned quietly as he started to suck on my neck while his hands played with my nipples. "Oh your such a good girl aren't you five."

  
I nodded bracing myself on the table as he started nibbling on my neck. One of his hands left my breast to gently push down on my back making me lay on his desk. I gasped as he grinded against my ass, my fingers dug into the desk as he rolled his hips against me again.  
"God your so sexy like this five, but I want to see more of you." He whispered pulling down my shorts and underwear. I gave a soft cry as he blew on my pussy. "Mmm oh you're so responsive five. Makes me wonder how you'll react to me being inside of you."

  
I moaned at the thought of him being inside me pushing my hips back slightly to get more from him. I heard him chuckle as he rubbed his fingers against my clit. I cried out as he inserted one finger into me pushing gently.

  
"Ah god you're so wet for me five. I just want to lick you all up." He murmured as his tongue slid against my clit. He moaned against me as he tasted my juices. His finger still pumping in and out of me slowly.

  
Moaning I thrusted back against him as he built up that heat that was in my belly with every lick, suck, and thrust of his fingers. My legs started shaking as I got close to cumming on him. I whimpered as he continued to stimulate me driving me closer and closer. He added another finger and I was pushed over the edge cumming all over his face. He kept licking up every drop as I cried out through my orgasm.

  
"That's my good girl," He murmured," I think your finally ready for me."

  
I closed my eyes as he got up behind me pulling his pants down hearing him rip open a condom I spread my legs wider whining softly. I heard him groan as he lined up and started to push in gently.

  
"Oh fuck five you are so tight." He gasped as he leaned over me kissing my shoulders as he finally pushed all the way into me. I moaned as he paused waiting for me to adjust to his size. I pushed back against him to try to get him to start moving.

  
"You ready love?" He whispered before pulling out slightly and pushing back in. I moaned at the feeling of him going in and out of me. "Ah that's it love..ah... god you feel so good."

  
He panted into my ear as he started to pick up his speed slamming into me faster and faster. He pushed off me a little and grabbed onto my hips pushing into me more. He groaned as I started to tighten up again as the feeling of my orgasm building started up again.

  
"Ah your getting close again aren't you love?" He moaned as he kept thrusting into me. He pulled out of me causing me to whimper at the loss. "Don't worry love I'm not done with you yet."

  
He pulled me up from the desk pulling out the makeshift gag. I moaned as he captured my lips into a heated kiss pulling me up against him. My legs wrapped around his waist as he settled me against on the desk pushing back into me again.

  
"Ah..Sam..please." I whimpered out as he started thrusting into me again. I held onto his shoulders as his hand started rubbing against my clit causing me to moan out his name.

  
"I want you to cum all over me again think you can do that love?" He whispered into my ear nipping at my earlobe gently. I nodded as I felt my orgasm building up faster at his words. My body tensed up as I started to hit it. Biting on my lip I tried to stifle my moans as I came again.  
"Good girl...oh...such a good girl." He whispered watching me come apart again thrusting into me still to draw out my orgasm for as long as possible. I finally slumped against him as his orgasm ripped through him as well making him moan out my name.

  
We stayed there for a few minutes panting softly. Looking at him I gently kissed his lips hoping this wasn't just a one-off thing happening. He smiled at me as he gently pulled out of me taking the condom off and tossing it into a nearby waste bin. Grabbing me he lifted me into his arms and wandered over to his emergency futon. Settling us both down on it he curled up around me protectively.

  
"Five I hope this isn't going to be a one time thing. I really do like you and I hope you'd be willing to give this, give us a chance." He whispered as he looked into my eyes nervous as all hell.

  
"Sam I don't just sleep with someone I don't have feelings for. Of course I'm willing to give us a chance." I whisper back kissing him gently before snuggling deeper into his arms. He pulled a blanket over us both before kissing my forehead gently as we both slipped off to sleep.


End file.
